


My Dad's Sex Life is Giving Me Nightmares

by ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Charming - Freeform, Catching her Dad and Killian doing things, Fighting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction/pseuds/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction
Summary: So Emma found out that her Dad is having an affair with fucking Captain Hook. Aldo her Dad does not know that she knows...





	My Dad's Sex Life is Giving Me Nightmares

Emma Swan was patrolling down the streets of Storybrook when she hears some weird noise from the ally. She took up her gun and walked slowly into the ally. But then he heard Killian's voice. She lowered her gun.

"You know, Dave? We should perhaps have some fun while we can?" What fun?? Emma was not really getting what Hook was talking about.

"You know we are working, Hook." 

"You don't have to say, Hook. Emma is not around, you know?" Why did Hook talk about her? And why shouldn't he say Hook when she was not around? It was his name after all.

"Killian." Her Dad said in a whisper. 

"Yes, Charming?" Emma could practically hear how one of Hook's eyebrows raised up.

A low dunk could be heard and Emma look around the corner to see what had happened. SHE saw Hook leaning against the house wall and in front of him stood her Dad. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that they were kissing. She saw how her Dad was biting his lips. He had up his mouth and Hook took that for an invitation to tongue kiss her Dad. She saw how Hook takes his arms around him before she turns away. This was not like her parent's gentle kisses... Cout the opposite..` Was her parents not happy together? This was maybe just a want time thing, right? Emma backed away before they could know she was there. 

\--------------------------*---------------------------------------*-------------------------------*-------------------------- 

The second time she, unfortunately, catches them doing THINGS was in the police office a week after the first time she saw them kissing. Emma had just come into the office when she heard voices. 

“Oh, Dave.” What the heck are they doing?

“Killian... My Killian. So good for me.” 

"Bloody hell. You feel so fucking good!" Are they kissing again?

"You feel better than good, you feel amazing." A low moan came after that and so she was out of the office. Closing and locking the door again weary gently and ran off. Perhaps they wear not having office sex but she did not really want to know that. 

\--------------------------*---------------------------------------*-------------------------------*---------- 

The third time it happened she was on her way home from Granny’s. She had just closed the door when she heard some. 

“Mate, I am going to come.” 

“Please, do.”

“David.” Not the again. How bad look can she have? She would properly soon have nightmares if they did not stop.

“That was amazing, you are amazing.” Are they kissing now? Why won't she just go? But perhaps she was a little bit too curious to go.

“I love you, David.”

“What?” Emma was just thinking the same thought. Did Hook love her Dad? Well, this is actually getting interesting. 

“..I love you…” It was quiet for some minutes before her Dad answered. 

“Killian. I love you too..” Was her Dad kissing him? Didn't he love her Mom? Properly more kissing Emma thought while doing an eye role for herself.

“So break up with Snow and marry me instead?”

“Killian... Listen to me.” 

“No, you will listen to me, Charming. We have been doing this for two years. Two bloody Years. I don’t know about you, mate. But I don’t usually stick around this long if I don’t want the relationship to evolve. So if you don’t want me? Don’t say I love you back” What the heck? Had they been together that long?? Two years?!

“I mean it. I love you.”

“So why don’t you divorce your princess and marry me instead?” 

“I can’t. You know I can’t, Kilian. They need me.”

“It is Snow or Me, Charming. Or it is over.” 

“Killian. no. I can’t. Come back, Killian! Your bloody pirate, come back! Fuck of then!”

“WELL, if you are so angry at me, why don't you just arrest me for falling for an idiotic prince!” 

“Maybe I will!” Steps could be heard and soon her dad was in front of her. 

“Hi, Emma. Are you on your way home? Maybe I can join you?” 

Shit, shit. The downside of living with your parents when you are 28… But for her offence, she had not found an apartment and really just wanted to spend time with her parent. But now it did not feel so inviting. 

“I am going to Regina.” Okay, she was lying but she really did not feel for talking to him.

“Well, I walk you to Regina, then.” Great…

They began to go to Regina's house. They did not talk on the way. They just walked arm in arm with each other till they were there. 

“Well, Goodnight sweetheart and have fun.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, you to and goodnight.” Then she was walking to the door. Her father was still looking so she could not really just go and sleep in the car or get back home. Emma knocks on the door and soon Regina is standing in the doorway in front of her.

“Emma, what are you doing here?” 

“Please, let me in? My dad is watching.” 

Regina raised her right eyebrow at her but moved so she could get inside. She closed the door and turns around. 

“So what is this all about?” 

“Well, I have told you about my dad and Kilian…”

“And?”

“Well, I heard them have an argument and I think the broke it of. After that, my dad comes to me. So, I said I was going to you because I really don’t want to talk to him because he is not honest with me or mom.”

“Emma, you are not really honest to them either.”

“Well, at least I am not married while I am dating you.”

“So does that mean that you are planning on telling them?” 

“Maybe tomorrow if you are with me?”

“I was joking, Swan.”

“Well, I am for ones serious.” Regina cups her face and lines in for a kiss. Well, one of three Charming relationships was at least going well. 

\--------------------------*---------------------------------------*-------------------------------*----- 

It had gone three weeks after Emma had told her parents about her and Regina. They were a bit shooked but had now calmed down. Unforetly it just seems like it is Emma's relationship that was going well. Her Mom and Dad had to fight more and had more how can you but it... Sex. But that went out of the rooftop when her Mom left last week. Her Dad after been on the edge of losing his control any second. His smile was totally gone and it seemed like Kilian and he was fighting more to. One of their argument had done so the had some people of the Robin Hood band had goat away with stealing food. Luckily for them, the band came back and paid for the food. So, Emma's job now was to get her Dad and Killian not to fighting at work and her parents at home. Which had gotten easier, because she was staying with Ruby till Dad has “...sorts out was he fucking wants with their relationship.” as she put it last week... Yesterday, she had scolded at her Dad and Killian and said if they are not behaving like adults soon. They would lose their jobs. Luckily for Emma, they had listened to her. So this Wednesday was very nice. She just went out throw the door to her car after saying goodbye to her Dad and Kilian. When she noted that she had forgotten her car keys. So she turns back and wants to throw the door to the office again. 

“I love you.” It was her Dad that was saying that. 

“I miss you, Killian. Please, can we...” 

“Bloody hell, David. We are done.” 

“I still want you. I want you in my...” 

“I will make this were easy for you, David. Bye going.”

“Killian”

“You belong with Snow White and not bloody Captain Hook.” 

She hers steps and soon Killian is passing her in the doorway. She goes into the office. Her Dad is sitting on a chair with his face leaning on his hand. Tears are falling down his cheeks. She goes to him and gives him a hug. That night they sit in the couch and her Dad is sleeping in her lap. He had cried all day after what had happened in the office. She had confined her Dad to take a day off. Perhaps it will be better tomorrow?

\--------------------------*---------------------------------------*

Emma was doing paperwork when Killian asks.

“How long have you known about us?

“Around a month.” 

“A month?! Are you kidding with me?”

“No.”

“...How is he? Is he okay?”

“Both you and Mom have dumped him. So what do you think?” 

“Snow dump him? When?”

“Yesterday. Or mom moved out and then Dad said it was over...”

“He dumped her?”

“Yes.” Emma had never seen Killian run out so fast from the office. But it was for the best. Perhaps she should sleepover at Regina? She was not really looking forward to catching her Dad and Killian going things again. She should probably move into Regina. She couldn’t really sit in the catch knowing that her dad and Killian had done it there. She should just give her home key to Killian really. He would probably need it more than her now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
